Une journée à aimer comme un humain
by Pot-de-Cornichons
Summary: Vous faites la guerre dès que vous en avez l'occasion. Imaginez juste, qu'est-ce qu'un pays est d'autre, qu'un régiment pour agrandir ses territoires ? Un jeu de billes, qui aura le plus, qui sera le plus fort. Et un jour ça craque. Alors on recommence tout, et on se bat, sans se soucier de ce qu'il s'est passé avant. Qui sont les plus humains, au final ?
1. C'était ici

Note de Pink : Bonjour les copinous hihi ! Me revoilà avec une série de drabbles sur les modestes personnages que sont France et Angleterre. Étant plutôt attirée par leur Histoire, de façon générale, et étant une shippeuse invétérée, ainsi qu'une philosophe hetalienne, j'ai décidé de montrer au monde entier - les français (eh, quoi ?! on a déjà envahi pas mal de pays ! il y a longtemps ..! le monde entier, dans un univers parallèle napoléonien...!) - ce que je pensais des enfants Arthy et Francis. Donc nous y voilà, agrémentés d'un tas de headcanons en plus, ma magnifique série de drabbles ! Ce sera d'ailleurs ma seule note (plus longue que l'histoire ahah). Merci de lire, vos reviews sont divines !

* * *

><p><em>« La dernière fois que je t'ai oublié je ne savais plus respirer. »<em>

Chaque personne est reliée par une langue. Une langue qui des fois, n'a pas assez de mots pour tout décrire. Une langue qu'on apprend petit, une langue qui nous permet d'exprimer la plupart des choses, par l'écrit, le son, la voix, l'accent. Une langue maternelle, une langue qui nous suit depuis notre création. Lorsqu'on est humain, il est facile de comprendre que notre langue est bien plus qu'un simple lexique.

Des fois, malheureusement, les phrases sont mal choisies.

Des fois, on ne peut pas aller plus loin que ce que l'on a apprit.

Finalement, on ne peut pas parler à tout le monde, ni par mots, ni par sons, ni par lettres. Des fois, il nous faut quelque chose de plus, ou alors juste un autre langage pour se faire comprendre promptement.

Les plus grandes comme les plus petites patries savent parler un nombre incalculable de langues humaines. Les nations, même pour cela, ne sont que des objets de guerre, en fin de compte. Ils ne se posent pas de questions, et font selon le bon vouloir du temps qui passe au sein de leur pays. Seulement, eux, même en connaissant des milliers de langues, n'en parleront jamais qu'une seule. Une langue qui unit deux cent pays, sans aucune exception. Une langue que personne ne connaît, comme un secret gardé. Les pays n'ont pas besoin de s'embarrasser de plus. Alors même sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ils suivent les tornades, les ouragans des pensées dans toutes les langues, et oublient peu à peu qu'au fond d'eux, ce sont les êtres les plus humains de tous.

C'est idiot, ils ne sont pas nés sous un drapeau.


	2. Le phare

_« C'est quoi notre problème, sérieux, Arthur ? C'est quoi notre problème... »_

L'amour est une guerre. Tout est une guerre, pour ces autres. Jusqu'à l'origine même de leur existence. Mais plus particulièrement pour France, l'Amour est une guerre qu'il mène et qui l'abîme bien plus que n'importe laquelle. Peu importe le pays, c'est le plus grand dilemme d'un humain, et la plus grande erreur d'une nation. L'amour est une guerre, seule qui réduit en cendres leurs cœurs. Seule qui les suit depuis l'Aube du Temps, seule qui les suivra jusqu'à ce que l'éternité ait une fin.

Francis Bonnefoy, ou plus communément appelé France, est un esprit vagabondant entre un rêve qu'un habitant lui a donné, par dessus les larmes des femmes qu'il ne pourra jamais suivre, en dessous d'un fait plus qu'évident mais qu'il ignore comme une ultime erreur à ne jamais commettre. Francis Bonnefoy a peur de savoir qu'il rêve comme un humain, qu'il mange sans en avoir besoin, et il reçoit les balles, les maux, les bien, les tout que les humains reçoivent eux. Il est persuadé de ne pas comprendre, il est après tout comme un réceptacle, « Au nom de la France ! » aurait-on déjà crié, et il se battait au front en sachant qu'on ne le voyait pas. Il fait partie de ces pays qui connaît son avenir.

_Les langues sont inutiles pour parler, les gestes, les regards, les sentiments, les écrits, les lettres les mots les phrases, rien n'est utile pour parler, quand on est une nation._

Mais voilà. Ils annonçaient les chiffres, des statistiques, et on les tapait comme on taperait l'écran noir et grésillant d'un malade nouvellement mort. Ils voyaient les larmes, de rage de tristesse et de désespoir. Ils supportaient, car ils étaient des pays. Et ils comprenaient, en devenaient malades. Au fond d'eux, leurs incertitudes ne faisaient qu'accroître. N'étaient-ils pas seulement que de pauvres pays, au final ? Moins que des entités seules. Car même lorsqu'ils ressentaient, lorsque la fièvre les atteignaient, cela n'évoquait en couverture que le reflet des civils ou des soldats.

Et c'est là que deux d'entre eux comprirent. Ils n'avaient plus rien de vivant. Ils s'en voulaient sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Ils en avaient besoin, mais ne se haïssaient pas. Ils savaient bien, tous deux, qu'à ce moment-là, lorsque Jeanne avait levé son poing, la fin d'un sentiment viendrait anéantir France. La seule femme qu'il n'avait jamais aimé avait emporté ses sourires dans le feu. Ils savaient tous les deux la réalité. France était bien trop dégoûté pour admettre que la faute ne revenait pas à son ennemi de Cent Ans, mais à ses propres soldats. Jeanne mourra dans les bras de la trahison, emportée par ses camarades.

Ce n'était pas seulement depuis ce moment que France comprit qu'il ne servait à rien de mener une telle guerre avec l'Amour. Des millions de fois, il se vit crever dans les regards énamourés d'une innocente. Il fut le dernier à s'oublier dans le reflet d'un bout de terre, que tout le monde se battait pour avoir, pour être plus fort, plus puissant, le meilleur. Il jouait de force dans une cour de récréation trop petite.

Les mots étaient inutiles, le dernier se tarirait dans le silence. C'était ce qu'ils pensaient tous.


	3. L'absente

_« Aimer pour ne pas perdre ? Perdre pour ne pas aimer. »_

« Général, ici commandant Kirkland. Je suis en sécurité. L'espoir vit encore mon général. L'ennemi est éloigné, presque hors de danger. Il me reste quelques minutes, je répète, il me reste quelques minutes général. J'attends vos ordres, terminé.

- Arthur Kirkland. - ton cassant, menaçant, aux abords d'un cri. Tu descends _immédiatement_.

- Tentative d'échappatoire ratée générale, je répète, il n'y a plus d'issues possibles. Je me contraints à vous abandonner. Dites à ma femme que je la trompais, terminé.

- Arthur ? Arthur, si tu ne descends pas tout de suite, c'est moi qui monte.

Des pas hésitants prouvèrent qu'il avait abandonné. Ses pieds firent grincer les escaliers alors qu'il resserrait ses dents. Il détestait les défaites, mais l'ennemi était trop puissant. Il fit ses prières, et se mit en tête qu'il se sacrifiait avec honneur, au nom d'un futur meilleur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maman ? demanda-t-il, nœud dans la gorge, gouttes de sueur perlant lentement sur son visage

- Tu sais pertinemment ce qu'il y a, Arthur.

En arrivant, le petit garçon eu le droit d'admirer des gâteaux tomber par terre, mollement, sous sa gêne et le regard dur de sa mère.

- C'est pas moi.

- Ah bon ? Et ça pourrait être _qui_ ? Un de tes frères ? Inutile de me mentir. Il n'y a que _toi_ pour utiliser du _maquereau_ pour de scones, Arthur.

- J'ai pas utiliser du maquereau ! La boîte ouverte était pour le chat !

- Et le poireau aussi peut-être ?

Déjà sûre du résultat de ce combat vain, la femme croisa avec résignation ses bras. Elle s'adoucit devant la mine désolée et coupable de son fils, et s'agenouilla devant lui, ponctuant ses dires de quelques caresses.

- Écoute Arthur. Je peux comprendre que tu aies envie de cuisiner, et même si tu as du mal pour l'instant il ne faut pas que tu perde courage. Néanmoins, j'apprécierai qu'en tant que novice, tu attendes que je sois rentrée avant de préparer toi même les scones. Même si ton intention n'était pas mauvaise. De plus, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas utiliser seul les instruments de cuisine. Fais plus attention. »

Arthur hocha la tête et sourit fébrilement.

Un désagrément vint s'interposer au milieu des songes d'Arthur Kirkland. Une image si parfaite n'avait le droit d'être ainsi perturbée cela faisait bien des siècles qu'il n'avait pas eu ce genre de visions. Elles lui manquaient. Il les chérissait au point d'en oublier sa position.

« Eh, Angleterre. Réveille toi. On t'a posé une question. »

Réunion importante – menée par Amérique, comme d'habitude. Nations réunies autour d'une table pour débattre, se mettre d'accord. Pourtant, ils vaquaient tous à autre chose. Ils étaient tous tellement différents de leurs chefs ils n'avaient pas de verre d'eau devant eux, ni de nom leur étant propre, juste des notes, pas de micro, rien de ce que l'on pourrait voir chez les humains. Pourtant, cela y ressemblait, si on omettait l'ambiance presque festive qui régnait à leurs meetings.

Le nom « Angleterre » lui sonnait si prétentieux, il tiqua, ouvrit ses yeux avec agacement. On lui arrachait cruellement la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher en temps qu'Arthur Kirkland. Il grogna encore une fois, se conforma à la règle qu'il devait suivre, et mena une énième guerre avec son pays.

C'était bizarre quand même, une personne étiquetée comme pays qui pense, qui rêve. Il s'en fiche pas mal. Il est bizarre de toutes façons, il est bizarre et c'est pour ça que personne ne l'aime.


	4. J'y suis jamais allé

_« On aurait juste besoin de se regarder, mais nos casques cachent nos yeux. »_

Il faisait froid. Non pas que le temps n'était pas favorable, de toutes façons, aucun temps n'est favorable pour se tirer dessus, juste que l'atmosphère était glaciale. Ils grelottaient les uns contre les autres, se serrant comme ils pouvaient, au milieu d'un printemps baigné d'un soleil des plus ravissants. Même les plus malades se devaient de combattre au front. Peu importait la guerre qu'ils menaient. Ils avaient oublié leur vie d'antan, et tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'ils répondaient aux caprices des politiques. Celui dans les lignées ennemies était peut-être ton meilleur ami, mais on a tous été forgés pour prendre un arme, se tenir droit comme un piquet, attendre les ordres des commandants avides de victoires. On a tous été comme ça, peu importe le nombre de femmes et d'enfants victimisés. Et ils n'en voulaient pas de cette bordel de guerre. Ils n'en avaient jamais voulu. Alors ils tremblaient, collés, cherchant réconfort là où jamais il n'y en aura.

Un soldat tomba dans les bras de Morphée. Il était sourd. Il ne savait donc pas parler, n'ayant jamais entendu les autres le faire. Il disait, sans aucun mot, qu'au fond de lui une symphonie jouait. Il l'entendait battre la pulsation. Elle était protégée par une cage, mais pourtant était synonyme de sa liberté. Il disait que des fois, c'était son regard qui lui permettait de voler, de parler aux nuages et de caresser le bleu si chaud des cieux. Comme si sa musique, aussi ponctuée que sa respiration inaudible, prenait son envol. Il pleurait en disant ça. Personne ne savait ce qu'il racontait, alors il souriait. Sa seule guerre, c'était l'Amour de quelqu'un qui l'entendrait, et qui jouerait avec lui d'un instrument particulier.

Ce n'était pas juste un mythe de penser que dans le clan en face de toi, prêt à te tirer dessus sous un ordre débile, était peut-être le gars avec qui tu t'entendrait le mieux. Un soldat dormait, il rêvait d'une enfance qui n'était pas la sienne. Il était sourd, et quelque part en face, un autre l'imitait. Lui entendait mais ne le voulait plus. Deux soldats dormaient, et les coups de feux dans les tranchées ne les réveillaient pas.

Un, deux, trois, soleil. Ces deux-là n'ont jamais eu l'occasion d'entendre leur nom, ni de savoir à quoi ce dernier ressemblait. Le sentiment que le sourd avait de ça était flou, et il n'y avait rien pour qu'il s'explique. L'autre, celui qui se confine dans un silence alors qu'il aurait pu savourer tant de choses, a préféré plaquer ses mains contre ses oreilles, évitant ainsi de ne jamais pouvoir s'embêter à entendre les canons qui mettaient à feu et à sang des milliers de personnes. Celui-là, il est aveugle de toute forme de sentiments humains. Il en a préféré ainsi.

L'aveugle et le sourd dormaient, et se refusaient de tirer.


	5. La Rue

_« J'aime pas le thé sucré. »_

L'aveugle se redressa. Il avait fait un rêve étrange. Il se prénommait Arthur, dans ce rêve. Il ne se souvint que d'un goût dans sa bouche. Du thé, il en était certain. Il souri à cette pensée. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas prit de cette boisson particulière ? Il pourrait pourtant. On le regarda, d'un air sévère. On devait être en train de l'appeler. Il était encore assit, son fusil à côté de lui. Il bâilla nonchalamment, se frotta le visage et se releva totalement. Les trachées étaient assez hautes pour que les soldats puissent au moins rester accroupis, mais lui s'étira, comme le ferait un homme tout juste réveillé par un rayon chaleureux de soleil, comme si la guerre n'existait pas. Dingue des regards écarquillés tournés vers lui, il claqua sa langue avec agacement, et repartit dans la base semi-souterraine qui leur servait de garde-manger. Il détestait louper son repas quotidien, étant le seul, et avait fait l'erreur de s'assoupir à ce moment là. Toujours dans une attitude désabusée, il commanda sa chope d'eau, son pain et sa soupe. Le climat était étrangement calme, pour un début d'après-midi, mais il ne s'en formata pas. Un de ses compagnons d'arme le fixa pendant deux minutes, affamé, en train de se régaler. Il lui parla. Il lui disait un tas de trucs, et ses oreilles vrillaient au son de sa voix. A force de rester seul, l'aveugle n'entendait plus que des fanfares aiguës, ces tubas hurlants, ces violons et leur voix criarde. Il balaya d'un geste de la main les propos de son camarade, tout en continuant de mâcher un bout de sa tranche de pain. Ce même camarade soupira d'exaspération, et repartit à l'assaut. Le bruit recommençait, plus fort chaque seconde passant. L'aveugle regarda son poignet, mimant une montre. Pile l'heure du thé, pensa-t-il. Il se releva, ouvrit sa bouche comme pour appeler un domestique. Le domestique arriva, à ses ordres, il lui demanda un earl grey sans sucre. Comme il le faisait toujours à cette heure-ci. Il réajusta sa coiffe. Il regarda ses chaussures de la haute couture. Il faudrait juste qu'il repense à les entretenir de-nouveau. Il savait pourtant, que ses domestiques étaient très occupés ces derniers jours, et que rares étaient les fois où il pouvait les voir à ses ordres.

Tristement, il partit en direction de la poste. La seule poste de sa ville, une trésorerie rien que pour son bâtiment. Une balle érafla son nez. L'aveugle se tourna vers la provenance du cadeau littéralement inattendu. Il fronça ses sourcils, outré d'être ainsi gêné dans son jeu, et ne s'imagina qu'un enfant aimant les blagues de mauvais goût. Il soupira et continua sa marche, entra dans la poste il demanda si un courrier lui avait été envoyé.

C'était tellement beau que d'un coup, l'aveugle n'avait plus besoin de voir des choses autour, il n'avait plus besoin de voir le non-réel. Car la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses mains était réelle. Les lettres penchées avaient vraiment été écrites, l'odeur couchée sur le papier aussi. L'odeur d'un chez soi. On lui avait écrit, et pas meilleur sentiment ne pouvait le toucher.


	6. La Valse des monstres

_« Un mot cache un secret à chaque fois »_

« Sans rire, pourquoi Angleterre est si calme ? Ça devient honnêtement dangereux !

-Je crois qu'il est en pleine méditation sur la vie et l'univers...

-Vee, pourquoi il ferait ça ? Il gagne presque tout ses combats !

-Peut-être qu'il repense à l'indépendance d'Amérique...

-De quoi vous parlez ? J'ai entendu mon nom !

-Hum... Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec Angleterre..? C'est ton frère après tout...

-Comment tu veux que je le sache ? Puis c'est le tien aussi !

-Je ne suis pas d'accord !

-Hein, t'as dis quelque chose Canada ? J'ai rien entendu~

-Arrêtez d'agir comme des enfants !

-Wahh ! C'est la première fois que j'entends Allemagne chuchoter !~

-Allemagne-san, pourquoi nous rejoins-tu ? N'est-ce pas trop puéril ?

-C'est juste qu'Angleterre me préoccupe aussi. Mieux connaître l'ennemi pour contre-attaquer, Japon. Ce sont les bases.

-Kesese, il est impressionné par mon géniallissisme !

-Brüder, ce mot n'existe pas.

-Mes chatons, je suis presque sûr que si le rosbif tire la tronche c'est qu'il a encore proposé sa nourriture aux autres... »

Tous les regards se tournent vers France, qui venait évidemment de prendre la parole.

« Ben qu'est-ce que vous avez, tous ?

-Tu sais forcément ce qu'il a, toi.

-Et comment je pourrais savoir ?!

-Sûrement car tu habites juste à côté, France-san.

-Japon, c'est mon ennemi !

-Shh taisez-vous ! Il nous regarde ! »

Mécaniquement, chaque nation tourna la tête vers le principal sujet de conversation. Ce dernier eu un long soupir, et se désintéressa du groupe – qui avec évidence ne pouvait parler que de lui – en reportant son attention sur la fenêtre à sa droite.

« … Ok ça devient vraiment flippant, dudes.

-Vee ! J'ai peur, Allemagne !

-Italie, ne pleure pas !

-Kol kol kol.

-Depuis quand cette saleté de ruskov est là ?

-Eh bien Amérika, tu veux que l'on s'entretienne à ce propos ?

-Calmez vous, aru !

-Pourquoi vous ne demanderiez pas à Espagne ? »

Flottement au sein de la conversation.

« T'as des bonnes idées des fois, Prusse !

-Kesesese, ne sois pas si insolent envers le géniallissime moi, jeunot !

-Je vais demander à fratello de chercher Espagne !

-Bonne idée. »

Petite attente, quelques insultes au loin, suivies de « vee~ » avant qu'un Espagne frais et dispos ne se présente.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et le saleté d'angliche ?

-Pourquoi il se passerait quoique ce soit ?

-Espagne, je suis assez génial pour deviner qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous... Vous êtes ennemis, ça ne paraîtrait pas suspect !

-Hum, je pense sérieusement que cet argument n'est pas valable, Prusse... Je te rappelle qu'entre nous, nous sommes tous ennemis.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, France ?

-Vous avez l'intention de continuer ce débat longtemps, vous trois ?!

-Bon, plus sérieusement, ça ne semble vraiment pas être un problème politique.

-Économique ?

-Environnemental ?

-Rien de tout ça.

-Vee, mais alors quoi, Allemagne ?

-Un problème personnel. »

Les autres le regardèrent avec incompréhension. « Personnel » ? Ça voulait dire quoi, « personnel » ? Le pays n'était-il pas déjà sa personnalité ? Personne ne semblait comprendre dans la salle, si ce n'est les plus vieux. Italie ne relevait pas, tout comme Chine, France et Prusse. Les autres, malgré leur âge pour certains, n'avaient pas grande notion de ce à quoi Allemagne faisait allusion.

« Son pays n'est pas assez personnel ?, railla l'américain. La façade de sa maison n'est pas de la couleur qu'il voudrait ?

-Le problème posé ici, Amérique, c'est Arthur et pas Angleterre.

-Et ? Je vois pas la différence... »

Le problème était plutôt dur à aborder. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire parfaitement ce que cela faisait d'avoir des problèmes humains, lorsqu'on est une nation.

« En gros son moral est sapé sans que celui de ses habitants ne le soit.

-C'est possible ça ? »

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas eu d'expériences du genre. Lors de la guerre d'indépendance, son peuple était dans un état de rébellion, et lorsque la fin approcha, ils étaient tous affaiblis. Amérique avait peut-être eu certaines tristesses et réticences à quitter son parent, mais finalement, il l'avait fait pour la raison ayant poussé ses habitants plus de libertés encore. Pourtant. Amérique devrait savoir ce qu'était d'être humain. Certainement plus que d'autres.

Mais Amérique ne pouvait pas le comprendre.

Il avait vu un humain mourir bien trop tôt.

Allemagne soupira tristement, et se tourna vers France, qui avait baissé les yeux sur sa feuille, feignant la lire.

« France ?

-Quoi ?

-Va le voir.

-Tu peux pas y aller, Prusse ? gémit-il

-France.

-J'ai compris, j'ai compris. »

France se leva.


End file.
